poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Save the Yopple Incorporated
Flashback has started Blizzaria: Release us at once! Pete: Actually, it's time to say "Goodbye for your Journey." Girls Skye: Pete! What is the meaning of this? Pete: (Laugh) Oh, don't you lose any of your sleep, Puppy. I'm gonna take over the world of Yo-Kai and rule happily ever after. After you become my server, that is. Zoe: What! We would never do that! Pete: Oh, really? And that's why the real you won't be the one doing the naming. I got myself another plan to take the stage. And you have to do is to keep your mouth quite and shut. Minky: A Double? Jibanyan and the others will stop you! Pete: Oh, never fear, laides. Those brats will be out of the picture real soon. So, how are looking, Minions? Goon 2: A-okay, boss. Goon 3: Test run's done. Goon 1: We'll flatten them like crepes! Pete: Excellent. Now, you must hold on to that thing no matter what! If you don't Mind, girls, we have a set reservated for you backstage. (laugh) It's gonna be curtain soon. (Laugh) "Curtains"! I like it! They put them in a Chest Flashback has ended Dracmon got the Gadget back and then A Dream Eater just tripped him. It's disappeared and it tapped his Shoulder and he saw it up there Dracmon: Looks like it doesn't make any easier for this. They are fighting it and they defeated it Zoe: Dracmon, hurry! The machine! He put the Gadget here and he type it and the Machine has been activated Dracmon: Hope it work. They heard Pete Voice at the Stage Pete: Huh!? That's impossible! Dracmon: Looks like I made it in time... Gumdramon. Blizzaria: They're safe. Oh, thank you. You truly saved the day, you two. I see you real brave as a Yo-Kai Hero. Dracmon: "Yo-Kai Hero"? What the heck is that? She whispered to his ear Dracmon: They... Actually say that? Pepper: Yes. Every Yokai's is taught those words. It's a very important motto and solemn pledge. Dracmon: Hm... You're right. And it does fit the moment. All for one... And one for all. Minutes later He saw crest of Kindness, he aim it and he got it Meanwhile Impmon tell everything to Yen Sid and the others All: (Gasp) USApyon: No way! Yen Sid: I sensed something was amiss nearly the moment Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon departed. Quartzmon must have known what we were attempting before we even began. Whisper: But do you know where they are? Yen Sid: You must understand, this Examination is in no way how the Mark of Digimon is usually found. However, in light of what they must do next... It was a necessity. If Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Opposummon, Dracmon and Psychemon completed their fee, by finding the seven doors corresponding to the seven pure lights, they will return home with a new power. At that point, they will both be true Digimon Warriors. However, the dangers make this more trial than test. Fuyunyan: But are they safe for sure? Yen Sid: Considering their ability. I would like to believe that they are. However, all my attempts to locate, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Opposummon, Dracmon and Psychemon end... Questionably. Quartzmon is a devious tactician. There is nothing we can do that he will not, to some extent, be able to predict. Jibanyan: Oh boy... Fuyunyan: So... Yen Sid: As you can see, the Organization Digimon's members are complete people again. Quartzmon will be no different. We cannot afford another moment hesitation. We must be consider any strategy to outwit Quartzmon and catch him off guard. I must warn you again- the road will not be easy. Impmon: Alright. Let's do this.